Barbarian Brothers
Barbarian Brothers is the tenth scenario of the Unholy Alliance campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death. It is available at the same time as To Strive, To Seek. Yog and Crag Hack are looking for some parts of the Angelic Alliance along the Erathia-Krewlod border. Walkthrough Crag Hack starts south of the river to the southeast, near a neutral Stronghold. Yog starts north of the river, some distance from a neutral Rampart. The river prevents the heroes from meeting up, so unless at least one hero has the water walk or town portal spell, each of them will have to field their own army. Each of the three enemy players has a Stronghold and a high-level hero (Zorlan, Swankart, and Denarm), while the brown and blue players also start with a secondary hero. The blue player also has an underground Stronghold near a one-way monolith entrance, allowing them to keep attacking even after their surface forces have been defeated. Both Crag Hack and Yog have two ways north: one guarded by 150 scorpicores, the other guarded by a neutral anti-magic garrison with 30 cyclops kings, 40 ogre magi, and 100 orc chieftains. The second path is the easiest, and in Crag Hack's case, it will also take him near a neutral Castle that can be captured. Each enemy player has a high-level hero, but once that hero has been taken care of, the side should offer little resistance. Capture the Strongholds as quickly as possible to overwhelm the enemy. Once the three surface Strongholds have been captured, one of the heroes can guard the one-way monolith exit near the green Stronghold to prevent the underground forces from posing a problem, while the other starts to look for the artifacts, all of which can be found underground. To find the Sword of Judgement, the player should visit the red keymaster's tent near Crag Hack's starting position, then enter the subterranean gate near the green Stronghold. Open the red border guard and pick up the sword, which is guarded by 4 crystal dragons, then visit the blue keymaster's tent. To find the Lion's Shield of Courage, enter the subterranean gate near the brown Stronghold and go through the blue border guard. There are 20 red dragons outside the border guard, and 8 more that guard the artifact. Visit the green keymaster's tent next to the shield. The Armor of Wonder can be found through the subterranean gate near the blue Stronghold. There are 30 minotaur kings in the path, and another 75 that guard the armor, which lies behind a green border guard. Before picking it up, the heroes should visit the nearby Altar of Sacrifice to earn some levels by sacrificing creatures or artifacts. Both heroes should try to reach the level cap. With all three artifacts in hand, the scenario is over. Towns * One Castle * One Rampart * Five Strongholds Bugs Yog and Crag Hack don't have to survive. Category:Unholy Alliance scenarios